wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Experiment 384
'Experiment 384 is property of Feath. She is the first attempt at a scienceborn OC for her, so cut the poor SkyWing some slack, would ya?! No touches please and thank you. ' Description All together too much SandWing DNA in this subject... a complete and utter failure on my part.- #384's creator, Professor Tick The scales of this specimen appear to be pale yellow, like a SandWing's... in fact, all together too much SandWing influences in it. This is also displayed in her orb-like black eyes and the frill trailing from her head, neck, and spine. Her SilkWing DNA is represented in a pair of feathery antenna perched atop the specimen's head. The antennae, however, under testing, have been proved useless- they cannot detect vibrations like antennae should, and though #384 can wave them around a bit, they are none but a useless decoration. 384's IceWing DNA has resulted in what should have been a spiked tail, but, fascinatingly, has malformed and fused together, creating some sort of makeshift club at the end of her tail. Her two pairs of transluscent wings have gone a similair way to her tail. The first, larger pair have melted together and fused into a useless mess, somewhat like a globby ball of silk. Under extreme circumstances, however, #384 can get a few feet off the ground with her smaller pair, but this seems to cause her excruciating pain. 384's SeaWing DNA is displayed in ten luminescent stripes decorating her face- three under each eye, and two larger stripes behind her eyes, approaching her horns. They glow faint amber when #384 is experiencing "negative emotions", or is in some sort of pain. The stripes do not light up on #384's will- when she tries to get a reaction from them, they merely flicker faintly. Her LeafWing DNA seems to be represented by her claws, which are green and LeafWing in shape. A strange pattern of green scales speckle her arms and legs, almost shaped like leaves. 384 does not display any physical traits from SkyWings, NightWings, MudWings, or RainWings. We suspect the traits from these tribes might show themselves in the specimen's organs. My colleagues wish to dissect her soon, but my assistant seems against it, for some reason... Behaviors "Hm. The specimen seems to being experiencing something negative... but then, she always seems to look that way, doesn't she?"- Professor Tick The only thing capable of making 384 experience "positive emotions" is Experiment 385. Other than time spend with it, 384 is always nsgative, pessimistic, and overall unmotivated. She refuses to speak with any scientists- the only way we can observe 384's speech pattern or overall reactions to others are by eavesdropping on her conversations with 385. 384 seems bad-tempered at most times, as well as lazy. She likes to sleep all day, unlike her fellow specimens, who seem to watch the scientists watch with wary curiosity. Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Artificially Created Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Disabled Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Content (FeatherflightTheSkyWing) Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:SandWings Category:RainWings Category:HiveWings Category:LeafWings Category:SilkWings Category:MudWings Category:SeaWings Category:IceWings Category:Artificially Created Category:Artificially Created